The Train Station
by sillytak
Summary: Edward's charged with finding and killing Isabella Swan and after 7 weeks of chasing her, he finally finds her in a train station in Seattle. Edward/Bella


**First Story! It's a One shot. We had to do a description piece for English and I turned it into a story. Not sure if it's any good but hey ho, here we are.**

* * *

Train Station

Light trickles into the station as the sun rises in the sky, the glass roof providing a spectrum of colours for the early morning travellers to view. The day is just starting. Coffee aroma infiltrates peoples' noses, enticing them to get their caffeine fix, as the first train of the day clickety clacks through the tracks and arrives at platform 14. The people look tired and sleepy - not quite ready to comprehend the day – as the sleepy world begins to awaken. A booming voice comes from above, announcing the train's arrival and the dreary passengers trudge regretfully towards the carriages. Families and loved ones receive hugs and promises to 'see you soon'. The pigeons in the rafters begin to waken ready to become scavengers in the hunt for food. A flurry of wings and they've disappeared, looking for breakfast.

A lone figure curled up on the bench; her hands clasped tightly into her blanket; slowly awakens and looks around in fright. Her face marred with dirt, her hair a rat's nest and clothes covered with rips and tears, she stands hurriedly and moves to an area with more people traffic. Her hands hold out an empty coffee cup hoping for change, but no can find it in their heart to help her (thinking 'she'd only use the money for drugs anyway.'). No-one sees her big chocolate eyes framed with thick lashes or her inner beauty and that her homelessness was not optional, all they see is a homeless girl who deserves where she is in life. Desperately, she looks for solace but is met with the stone cold face of aloofness.

On Platform 2, a business man walks along, his head bobbing in the sea of people that appear to have come out of nowhere. His head of bronze hair glints against the sunlight, eyes piercing and dark – a hawk searching for it's prey – blackness against his pale face. His pinstripe suit and shiny polished black shoes are obviously uncomfortable for him. His stance automatically intimidates people. Beneath the suite, a gun is concealed, filled with bullets, ready to fire at the right time. The booming voice from above sounds again and he gets onto the train, ready to start his day.

The girl waits patiently for someone to care and as the morning draws on, she begins to lose hope. Moving out onto the streets, she finds a new place to hunker down for the lunchtime swell. The businessman is back and walks past her. He's looking for Isabella Swan – assigned to kill her and dispose of the body – and he doesn't realise he just strolled right by without seeing her. Going into the diner near the station he orders lunch and plans his next move. Should he use his underground 'friends' to help find her or do it off his own back? Suddenly, a flash of brown catches his eye and he's out of the diner like a rocket, desperately searching for the girl.

She spots him in the diner and rushes into an alleyway, hoping he won't find her. Her heart is pumping, the vein throbbing out of her neck, she realises she's left her blanket behind and panics, she'll be cold tonight.

The man scrapes his hands across his face in a gesture that shows frustration, all he wants is to go home, nurse a large whiskey and pretend the past 2 months never happened. He's been on her tail for weeks now and has chased her across many states and he's hoping to end it here, in Seattle, Washington.

She's been running for 7 weeks and is nearly out of money. She can't draw cash as it'll give her location away but she doesn't know what else to do. Her body is thin, scrawny and malnourished. All she wants is a warm bath and a comfy bed. She misses her mother and especially her father. Maybe one day she'll be able to go back to them?

He walks down a small alley in the hope of finding her. The job needs to be done, he's bored now. The alley is dark, mouldy and smells of the remnants of last night's drunkenness. His black shoes click along the ground and he's beginning to regret wearing the suit, it doesn't look right here. He spots her – back against the alley wall – taking slow deep breaths. He approaches, not at all prepared for what he's about to see.

Footsteps approach her and she cowers behind her hands in self-defence. The footsteps stop a few feet from her and she removes her hands to see a tall man with dark penetrating eyes that she thought could see into her soul. She knows he was the one looking for her and realised her time was up.

As her eyes met his, he feels himself falling down into a black abyss of her beauty. Her brown orbs are filled with emotion and he sees her true beauty – the beauty others failed to see. He realises he cannot kill her, she doesn't deserve this fate, she's innocence personified. He wonders what she ever did to be hunted this way, the boss never told him.

She meets his eyes and hers swell with tears, she realises the end is here. Why isn't he just getting on with it? He's staring intently at her and she doesn't know what to do. He doesn't look like a killer.

A bang from down the alley breaks them out of their funk and he looks at her, trying to decide what to do. He can't kill her but he realises that the bangs are getting closer. The rivals have arrived.

He grabs her arm and pulls her towards the entrance of the alley. Bullets start flying. She's scared. One zings past, next to her arm and she starts to panic. He quickly grabs his gun and fires a couple of shots. The police sirens in the distance can be heard. They can't catch him; they want him for too many things. He pulls her being the garbage bins and tells her to be silent. Out comes his gun and he's firing back, protecting the girl he was assigned to kill. She cowers in terror, she's confused.

Finally, after what feels like hours, the shooting stops. He comes back, offers her a hand and introduces himself.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

Nothing more is said as the pair walk back towards the diner holding hands. He asks if he'll join her for dinner and she agrees, with a kiss sealing the deal.

As night approaches, they walk back to where it all began – the station - where the pigeons return to their nest; cosying down for the night; the glass roof lets a beam of moonlight through to touch the train tracks, framing their inky blackness against the light of the moon; the coffee shops close and the passengers disperse having reached their destinations for the day. The station is quiet except for the lone owl hooting on throughout the night.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
